Miaka the Empress?
by Golden-Unicorn
Summary: Please read the story and review ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them from Watase- sensei. Only some characters and ideas. ^_^  
  
Author's note: Konichiwa minasan! Since this is my first fanfic, this story is a little different from the original. This is the summary of the story, well sort of. At school, Miaka is the wisest student, as days passed there came an exchange student from America. Her name is Yui. They became good friends. One day, Miaka invited her to the National Library, but Yui said that she had to do something, Miaka understood. In the library, She saw a red bird and so the story begins here. Who will be her true love? Will the red bird grant one of her wishes? You'll soon find out after you read the following chapters below. No flames. Constructive criticisms is welcome.  
  
Summary: At school, Miaka is the wisest student, Days passed she met Yui and they became good friends. One day she invited her to the library, but Yui was busy so she just went alone. At the library, she saw a red bird and was absorbed into it and the story begins here. Pls. R/R.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Girl of Legend  
  
"Ok class, we have a new student in school, her name is Yui," Mr. Kazaki continued, "Yui please introduce yourself to the class." After Mr. Kazaki let her stand in the platform, she began to speak. "Hi everyone, it's nice meeting you all, my name is Yui Hongo Williams, I'm 15," Yui said happily.  
  
"You all know that my name suppose to be…" she stopped and look at one student which is raising her hand and ask, "I thought your name supposed to be in English?" she asked. "Well that's what I'm about to say," Yui continued, "Since my mother is a Japanese they named me in Japanese, and my father an American so he decided to live in his hometown with us," Yui explained. As she was just about to look at Mr. Kazaki, she saw another hand raising and it's a boy this time and asked her hesitantly. "Um, uh you know I'm just curious, I didn't mean anything bad," he said.  
  
"Well go on, I don't mind," Yui said.  
  
"When is your birthday?" he questioned.  
  
The whole class went upside down hearing that, of course they expect something else than that, but Yui don't mind at all and answer his "curious" question. "October 26," she answered. And finally faced the teacher for further instructions. "Ok Yui it is very nice having you in our class, now if you don't know what or where the school materials are, feel free to approach our class president, her name is Miaka you'll be sitting beside her," Mr. Kazaki said thoughtfully.  
  
And so Yui followed his order and sat beside Miaka. Exactly just when Mr. Kazaki was about to say something when suddenly the bell rang.  
  
  
  
"Ok class, lunch time," Mr. Kazaki said.  
  
All the students go hand to hand together with their best friends except Yui. Miaka saw her with no companion, so she approached her.  
  
"Hi, your name's Yui right, sorry I did not introduce myself my name is Miaka Yuki; I'm also fifteen," Miaka said introducing herself.  
  
"Oh, so your also fifteen!" Yui said surprisingly.  
  
"Hey! Why won't we eat together." Miaka decided.  
  
"Ok," Yui replied.  
  
So the two new friends walked together.  
  
  
  
While eating, Miaka decided to invite Yui to their National Library.  
  
"Hey Yui, why won't you come with me to the National Library tomorrow," Miaka asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka but I cannot go with you tomorrow, I have some reports to do." Yui said.  
  
"Oh, I see, well then maybe next time will do." Miaka replied.  
  
  
  
After lunch, minutes and hours passed by until suddenly the bell rang for dismissal.  
  
"Ok class, remember to do your assignments and homework's." Mr. Kazaki reminded.  
  
  
  
Night passed and morning, then noon, soon the afternoon came then dismissal.  
  
"You're sure you won't come with me?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yup, I'm sure." Yui replied.  
  
So Miaka rode the train and headed towards the library.  
  
And Yui went home.  
  
1.1 At the library…  
  
  
  
After returning the book, Miaka felt thirsty and look around for a vending machine, while looking around she at last saw one, got a penny from her pocket but she accidentally dropped it.  
  
"Oh dear!" Miaka sighed. She bent and picked the coin up then before she faced the vending machine she saw a red bird that flapped its wings and flew towards the room upstairs.  
  
"What was that, a red bird flapping its wings in the library? Impossible!" Miaka exclaimed. Even though she said that she was attracted by the redness of the bird so she followed it upstairs. She saw a door and something's written on it. "Reference only, important literature." Miaka read.  
  
  
  
She tried to open the door but it was lock, she tried for the second time, then the doorknob just suddenly unlocked by itself. Miaka opened the door and saw a book lay flat on the ground, she saw the title and read. "The Universe of The Four Gods." Then she began to open the first page. "This is a story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she possessed the power of the god, the story becomes real the moment the moment the first page is turned." she read and questioned herself.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean? Oh well." Miaka said to herself. But after she turns to the second page, she saw the red bird in the book.  
  
"Ah! This was exactly the red bird I saw a while ago!" she exclaimed. But before she could react, the book flashed with red light and absorbs Miaka in it. At the same time she screamed, "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
  
  
Inside the book (Konan Empire)  
  
"Ouch, my head hurts." Miaka complained.  
  
As she look around she saw barren land, trees with dried leaves. "Whe…where am I?" she questioned herself.  
  
While she was wondering, she heard some noise at her back, before she could look back the ruffians (2 of them) grabbed her.  
  
"Oh, today's really a lucky day." One of the ruffians said.  
  
"Hey you! Let go of me!" Miaka protested as she was trying to break free of herself. "Why? Got problem girlie?" the man asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes, definitely! If you won't let go of me I'll just have to force myself to fight you guys." Just before she will hit the man, there is an unknown hand grabbed the ruffian who's holding Miaka. "Hey, you guys, stop it!" said the unknown voice.  
  
"Hey, Mister mind your own business before you get hurt," the ruffian said.  
  
"Oh I suppose it's the opposite side," unknown man replied. And so, they just suddenly release Miaka and forgetting about her and started the fight. While fighting Miaka saw an ogre symbol on the unknown guy's forehead, it shines everytime he fights.  
  
After the fight…  
  
"Ouch! My leg," the first ruffian said. "My whole body hurts! Let's get out of here." The other one said. So the two ruffians run as fast as they could. The man with the ogre symbol faced Miaka and Miaka faced the man. "Are you okay? The man asked Miaka with no scratch on her body at all. "Yes, I'm fine thank you for helping me," Miaka said. The man looked at her with a cunning smile and said, "Well I prefer money than you thank you," the man said. "What! Money, but I think your money and my money are not the same," Miaka thought. "Seesh I rescued a girl without money or in other words 'penniless' o well never mind bye for now," the man said. As he turned his back from Miaka and headed towards the capital. "Hey, wait up you could at least be my tourist guide in here or something, hey wait up!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
But as she followed him, she lost her track in following him, because of the crowd. So she just have it on her way, exhausted she sat on a cargo box and let the time pass. One man have been eyeing on her and so he approach her and said, "Excuse me, I could tour you around the Konan Empire if you like," the man suggested.  
  
"Oh, I see, so this is the Konan Empire that's why it's like Ancient China or maybe not, oh well, ok thanks, that would be nice," she said.  
  
And so she followed him, but Miaka is wondering why this man is taking her to a dark corner, suddenly there were gangsters appeared from the dark alley. And soon surrounded her, with their cunning smiles.  
  
  
  
Well how was it? Did you enjoy it? I need five or more reviews then I will continue chapter 2 or to now how well I'm doing on the first chapter. Arigato-gosaymasta minasan! ~ Golden_Unicorn 


End file.
